


6167www

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: #07: Peter finds little poems or tiny letters in his favourite spots all over the city (as Spider-Man or No-Power AU is up to you) and he's absolutely enamoured with them.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> i am sO excited bc this babe's been done for a whiiiile bc u kno me!! get ready for a surpRise in chp two!! well a few actually! bc i'd planned three (3) extra thngs so u get them tmr bc ~~two extra thngs aren't quite finished~~ it's a second chp

Wade stepped back to admire his work and dusted his hands off, satisfied. He’d long since gotten used to people assuming he was stupid, and was at peace with it. In fact, he turned that into an advantage, as they left him alone as long as he wasn’t wreaking havoc. And he wasn’t doing that anymore. Not really. Just occasionally. Instead, he took the opportunity alone late at night to leave his little poems and musings and doodles and quotes in inconspicuous places, places he _knew_ people would see. They were left in alleyways, on sidewalks, on buildings, on abandoned subway cars. He was very proud of them, he had to say. Who knew Wade Wilson was an intelligent, creative person? Well, he did. 

This one - “to friends and lovers, fuck the others” - was a quote from his new favourite show, Queer Eye. It was a hecka empowering show, which he greatly appreciated, and that meant it had hecka good quotes. Because it had a swear word though, he left it somewhere kids wouldn’t easily see, in an alleyway by a bar. No matter what misconceptions people held, he had morals, and he wasn’t about to be responsible for teaching a kid the Baddest Word of All Time. To future instagram posts about his latest piece of work! He was starting to consider creating an instagram where he posted pictures of them all. It might be fun. He’d remember to do that when he had time. 

\---

Peter Parker was a simple college kid. He was broke, sleep-deprived, and couldn’t wait to get a break. But of course, that couldn’t happen when said college kid was also a vigilante named Spider-Man. He didn’t hate it at all, couldn’t find it in himself to; for all that it was tiring, it was also very rewarding. He got to save people on the daily and feel like he _mattered_. Plus, there were the little doodles and words he was finding every day in new places. He spotted them on the sidewalk, in alleyways, on the walls, on the abandoned subway cars. He spotted them everywhere, and they always made his day brighter. There were quotes from t.v. shows (his most recent find being one from Queer Eye, his new fave!), positive sayings, reassuring sayings, sayings with art incorporated into them. 

They were like magic, and it seemed odd and a bit surreal to recognise that someone was out there writing them. He wondered what kind of person it was. It might even be someone he knew! That was the wildest thing, he thought: he knew someone with such beauty inside them. For him, knowing the person would be like what knowing a celebrity was like for others. There was a tiny part of him that liked to think that maybe they were dedicated to him, and no one else. 

———

He’d always been warned against Deadpool. _He’s a loose cannon, he’s a merc, he’s dangerous,_ and even just _he’s irritating_. The first time he met Deadpool, he easily saw why the last one might hold true. Deadpool constantly yammered on, flowing from one topic to the next very abruptly. It was like word vomit; he seemed to be speaking all his thoughts out loud. Because of this, his first few meetings were almost never quiet. Honestly, it grew on him. The more they spent time together, the more it became a _fond_ exasperation, and not an _annoyed_ exasperation. They were going into friendship territory. Deadpool liked many of the same things Peter liked; they were both nerds. He also, despite his job and people’s perception of him, was quite actually good. He was patient with Peter when he was having bad days and stuff, and he stopped “unaliving” people when they patrolled together at Peter’s will. Peter trusted him. 

Of course, Deadpool wasn’t always an upbeat person. Some days he just couldn’t pretend everything was fine and dandy. Sometimes that meant being all quiet. Sometimes that meant being all destructive. When he was quiet, he was more serious that usual. When he was destructive, he was more reckless than usual. Peter didn’t think he really liked either side, because they were both unnerving. It wasn’t to say he wasn’t gonna support Deadpool; he tried his damnedest to make sure Deadpool was as safe as he could be given the circumstances. It was just that he didn’t like how unlike his behaviour was to the Deadpool Peter knew. But most days, Deadpool was Deadpool, and Peter liked hanging out with him, whether they were chilling on rooftops or eating on rooftops or patrolling. 

———

There was an instagram handle, @6167www, with the drawings and writings now. Peter checked it out, and the artist posted their work whenever they were finished. There were usually multiple per night, and he made sure to always go check out the location tagged, because they were always more impressive in person. He also noticed that the artist seemed to have someone they loved. The quotes and images were getting more personal, and more about love in nature. 

_with you around, i always feel so at home._

This one was on the lower right corner of an apartment building.

_and i could see it right from the start that you would be my light in the dark - runnin’ home to you, grant gustin_

This one was strategically placed in an alleyway with string lights laced across the two buildings. 

_love isn't everything. it’s the_ only _thing. - steven hayes_

This one was in Central Park, where all kinds of people would be able to see it. 

_you’re a sunshine angel. - radio silence, alice oseman_

This one was hidden away in an alley. 

_we must reinvent love. - Mad As Rabbits, Panic! At The Disco_

This one was on an abandoned train car. 

Peter felt ridiculous for even thinking it, but he felt like he was falling in love with this person. How can you fall in love with someone you’ve never met? He wanted to say that it was the words he was falling for, but the words weren’t even this person’s; they were a collection of words the person loved. But didn’t that count? That the person chose this specific group of quotes and Peter liked them for that? It was all so very confusing, and he was so very tired, so he decided to put it out of his mind, at least temporarily. 

———

He was with Deadpool on a rooftop, as per usual, with takeout. Tonight was one of the nights that Deadpool was feeling more introspective and more share-y. They were laying sprawled out on the ground, heads nearly touching. Wade knew a lot about space, actually. He told Peter about the planets and stars that would be visible this time of year, and it was all so fascinating. 

“Be humble, for you are made of earth,” Deadpool mumbled under his breath. 

“Be noble, for you are made of stars,” Peter finished instinctively, becoming confused as he did. How did he know that quote? Had he ever even heard it? And then it came to him. “Oh my god!” Deadpool shied away minutely, and Peter pushed himself up, pointing at him. 

“You know them too!” Peter exclaimed excitedly. “You’ve seen all those-those quotes and doodles around too, haven’t you?” Deadpool sat up slowly. 

“Yeah,” he said slowly. “Yeah, I do. I mean, I was starting to think I was the only one who noticed.”

“No, of course no, holy shit! They’re so amazing I don’t think anyone can _not_ notice them! I mean, they’re just so . . . so pretty, even the simple ones, oh my god! Like, have you seen them? I mean _duh_ , I know you have obviously, but like wow! Wow! Damn! That’s the feelings they evoke! Like there’s those really deep ones, and the feel good ones, and the uplifting ones. They _always_ make me feel so good. Like, I’ll be having an absolute shit day, and then I’ll get dressed to patrol, check my phone for an instagram notification, check out those quotes, and then start patrol. And the words will just. Make me cheer up. Like, I hope this person’s also having a good life.” Peter finally ran out of steam, a little embarrassed. 

“I’m sure they’re living at least a decent life,” Deadpool offered. 

“Yeah,” Peter muttered, still embarrassed. He couldn’t help but feel that his passionate rant had killed their easygoing mood, somehow.

———

There were many song lyrics in the quotes, and Peter made sure to listen to each song. They were all good, because of course they were; they were chosen by the Mysterious Quote Discoverer. He’d even made a playlist with all the songs. He didn’t tell anyone, but it was pretty much the only thing he listened to on Spotify these days.

———

He was about to meet Wade (It was Wade these days. They’d exchanged their civilian identities a while back, and they’d started meeting up at Peter’s house to play games and watch movies and the like.) on a rooftop when he caught it. There was that familiar script spelling out _follow me!_ at eye level on a piece of paper, and it excited him. He hadn’t gotten a notification for it, which meant he was possibly the first one to see it! There was an arrow above it on another piece of paper, and Peter cocked his head. Well, he wasn’t one to disobey instructions, especially not some from the Mysterious Quote Discoverer. He webbed himself up and saw more arrows on pieces of paper on the edge of the rooftop. He clapped his hands together and squealed internally. This was so fun! The arrows led him to a quote which read _roses are red/violets are blue/i’d be so overjoyed/to have a chance with you_. It was surrounded by tiny tea lights, and his breath caught. He looked up to meet the shy gaze of an unmasked Wade. 

“Hey Pete,” Wade said softly with a smile.

“Wade,” Peter breathed. “You’re Mysterious Quote Discoverer?” Wade laughed this delightfully, wonderfully, breathtaking laugh. 

“6-1-6-7-w-w-w, at your service.”

“Ohmygod were all the rest of those romantical quotes meant for me?” Wade nodded and Peter darted forward, nimbly avoiding all the candles, to envelop Wade in a hug.

“OhmygodIcan’tbelieveyouyou’rethesweetestperson _ever_ holyshitIloveyousomuch,” Peter enthused into the crook of Wade’s neck. When he pulled back, there was an endearingly affectionate expression on Wade’s face. Peter was pretty sure his heart was short-circuiting. Today has _got_ to be the best day of his life. He settled back in Wade’s lap and they stared all tenderly at each other.

“So?” Wade inquired, breaking Peter out of the trance he’d fallen into. “How about it?”

“Are you kidding me? This is like a dream come true. In fact, _I’d_ be so overjoyed if _I_ had a chance with _you_.” 

———

They got a place together six months into their relationship, because they’d already practically been roommates for months before that, and it made everything better. Wade still kept up with the quotes and doodles, and he sometimes let Peter help pick the quote and/or the place. Usually though, Peter opted to stay out of it, because that was Wade’s Thing, and he respected that. 

There was also another place that the quotes and doodles appeared in now: their place. They appeared as sticky notes scattered all throughout: on the fridge, the counter, the cabinets, the walls, Peter’s desk, their coffee table. It excited Peter to no end and Wade knew it, which meant there were _always_ new notes to find. Peter occasionally left notes for Wade to find as well. There was just something so thrilling about this vein of communication. 

———

_i know this whole damn city thinks it needs you, but not as much as i do - the last of the real ones, fall out boy_

Peter giggled as he took the sticky note off of the wall next to the window. 

“Wade!” he called out. “Are you kidding me? Babe, alls I’m doing is going out for patrol. You could even come with me if you wanted. And we didn’t have _anything_ planned for tonight.” Wade’s head appeared at the doorway, making sad puppy eyes at Peter. 

“Every minute without you is an eternity. But with you, an eternity would not be enough, Peter,” Wade said pitifully in response. Peter scoffed, shaking his head, but still making his way over to Wade. 

“C’mere you big baby,” he said fondly. He wrapped his arms around Wade and breathed in deep. “So? You comin’ on patrol or what?”

“I’ll stay at home,” Wade said fake grumpily. 

“Sure, sure, be mad at me. What can I say, babe? I’ve gotta feed the kids! They’re _dying_ and I needta do _something_ to put food on the table.” They both giggled and Peter pressed a kiss to Wade’s forehead.

“Be back soon, babe. I’ll catch you on the flipside,” Peter promised.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so when i'd finished the first part of this thing (first chp), i wrote a note to myself in the doc, which read "PLEASE I JUST WANT WADE TO PROPOSE TO PETER". so this chp is dedicated to tht desperate bitch
> 
> also i knOw i didn't post this the day after like i'd said, so lol sorry! 
> 
> go to the end notes for extras please u won't regret it

Wade was excited. Wade was _super_ excited. Because tonight, the anniversary of the day he _fi_ nally worked up the nerve to ask out Peter, he was gonna _propose_ to him. And _that’s_ why he opted to stay home. It was the greatest plan! 

First, he was gonna make dinner for them. The dessert had already been prepped while Peter was at work. As he made dinner, he prepped the table too. It wasn’t anything too fancy, just the plates and utensils and two candles. 

Then he ran through what he was gonna say again. He had it memorised but he was probably gonna fuck up somewhere. Whelp. 

Then, he just had to wait for Peter to come back. 

Waiting for Peter turned out to be waiting ‘til the wee morning hours, which was fine by him. He loved leaving cute notes and quotes around the city, and his love loved helping others. 

“Hey babe,” Peter greeted as he popped through the window. He took his mask off and pressed a light kiss to Wade’s lips, and Wade almost melted.

“Hi babe,” he replied affectionately. “Made dinner-ish for us.”

“Did you. Awesome! Lemme just change out of my suit and I’ll be right with you.” Peter kissed him again, this time on the forehead, and went to their bedroom. Wade went to the kitchen/dining room.

“My favourite,” Peter enthused when he sat down. “And candles? How romantic.” Wade hummed in agreement and they started eating. 

“I made dessert too,” he shared excitedly when they’d both finished. Peter clapped his hands together as Wade pulled the cream puffs out of the freezer. Peter lit up and he beamed. They ate them together, and they were very delicious. He cleared his throat when they were done, and reached across the table. Peter took Wade’s hands in his. 

“So. I’ve known you for, like, ever now, and it still feels longer than it actually is. You know me so well I feel like you’ve been there my whole life. Well. Then my life would’ve been better, but anyway, yeah. And knowing me means you know how to make me over the _moon_. Wherever we go, whatever we do, even when it’s just the simplest things, I’m just so happy, because it’s with you. I love being with you and I love being by you and I love knowing that even when you’re gone, you’ll always come back to me. I love knowing that whatever happens, you’ll love me and you’ll be here for me. And I want to know, if that’ll stay the same as the years pass.” 

“Yeah of _course_ , babe, I-” Peter cut himself off as Wade let go off his hands and got up to go down on one knee in front of Peter.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, what I’m really asking is, will you marry me?” He popped open the ring box and Peter’s hands flew to his mouth. He teared up and pulled Wade up to him, holding him tight. 

“Yes, Wade Winston Wilson. The answer is yes, oh my god,” Peter said, laughing and crying. He held out his hand for Wade to slip the ring on. Wade was laughing and crying too. Of course he was. They started swaying gently in the kitchen, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed. 

“I love you, Peter.”

“Love you, Wade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) the instagram is, in fact, REAL! so go look up 6167www on instagram. it might be private which OOPS but i don't see the option to make it NOT private so idk man just request to follow ig  
> EDIT: it is now public!! so ppl w/o ig can ALSO SEE THE POSTS!! yayayyyy
> 
> 2) the spotify playlist is ALSO, in fact, REAL, so go look up Mysterious Quote Discoverer on spotify. it's only like, 13 songs long, but it's real!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/stephiexmas/playlist/7tUFOU4sRjeBBau7pGkI0r?si=XeU_CeXYTAClstZYxeGmow
> 
> here’s the link to the spotify playlist bc ppl cldnt find it! :^(


End file.
